


【带卡车】与男友重修旧好后的二三事。

by Obikaka11681



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, OBKK - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-19 03:07:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22904191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obikaka11681/pseuds/Obikaka11681
Summary: ★与男友重修旧好后的二三事。★延续上一篇《与男友重修旧好时的二三事》★无脑开车。是和A酱聊天时脑到的一个烂俗场景的后续车。
Relationships: Uchiha Obito/Hatake Kakashi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	【带卡车】与男友重修旧好后的二三事。

**Author's Note:**

> ★与男友重修旧好后的二三事。  
> ★延续上一篇《与男友重修旧好时的二三事》  
> ★无脑开车。是和A酱聊天时脑到的一个烂俗场景的后续车。

……

“……你疯啦！”

伴随着刻意压低音量的惊呼，旗木卡卡西的上身被一股狠力压在门上。他猛挣了几下无果，反被宇智波带土用一手扣住了两只手腕高举过头顶，并将自己卡进了他的两腿之间。早已解开的腰带一端向外晃荡着，本来贴身的腰间布料变为令人不安的松垮，似乎稍有不慎便会垂直坠落。  
比起卡卡西的陡然紧绷，黑发男人明显放松多了。将恋人后腰处的紧身衣掀开一些后，他用被夜冷浸透的指尖径直伸入，持续地揉着算得上敏感的软肉，要卡卡西放纵身体的战栗无处遁形。

“你是第一天认识我吗？”

宇智波带土回答得肆无忌惮，丝毫不把卡卡西近乎抱怨的挖苦放在心上。他用热度十足的吻流连在男人的肩头，适应了黑暗的眼睛已可以看清颈侧缕缕分明的银色碎发。

“卡卡西，我们有四十分钟的时间。”

“我连一秒都不想给——唔……”

双唇被精准采撷，宇智波带土有意制止了他说出更多不解风情的话。他用一只手覆在卡卡西的喉结处，用拇指进行着颇具情色意味的抚摸。  
旗木卡卡西深感复合后的宇智波带土有向接吻中毒者发展的趋势，而他实在不想感受每一次都无法将话说完的郁结感。奈何每次被禁锢的姿势都先一步落了下风，例如现在，宇智波带土的全身几乎与自己完美贴合，这让卡卡西油然而生出一种在夹缝中苟延残喘的虚弱感。

如果不出这档子事，卡卡西想，今天一整天也算称得上一帆风顺。安安稳稳地和宇智波带土一起睡到中午，亲自下厨让二人饱餐一顿，与宇智波带土临时吻别，和队里三个小鬼准时集合训练，安全到达地下乐团集体演唱会会场，顺风顺水地演出结束——然后就被只是半天不见、理应在中场时间过后上台压轴的晓队队长堵在了休息室。  
至此剧本就变得眼熟了起来。

宇智波带土进屋时连招呼也没打，仿佛感应到七队的休息室里只有旗木卡卡西一人，时机正好的有故意守株待兔的嫌疑。在收拾随身物品的银发男人察觉到了动静回头去看，认出是自家恋人后，卡卡西再次弯下腰整理着吉他包。  
接着，他用令此刻的自己无比后悔的柔软嗓音问他。  
“怎么了？”

“来看看你。”男人回道。

“明明我们每天都见面。”

“我没看够。”宇智波带土用脚后跟抵住房门下端，反手探到背后握住门把，突然反问道。  
“经纪人多久来？”

“今天市中心堵车，还要一会……”

“算了，这不重要。反正你最后都得和我回家。”男人不动声色地按下了门把上的锁头，“那三个小兔崽子呢。”

“溜去别的休息室了吧，今天「风影」的人好不容易到齐，鸣人根本就坐不住。”卡卡西将私人用品全都整理好后直起了腰，回头时笑意温吞又绵软，“接下来就是晓的演出了吧？我们亲爱的晓队队长不去后台准备，反倒来七队的休息室，居心何在呀？”

满足了一切条件，宇智波带土就是在这时伸出手臂，将屋内的灯盏开关尽数按下。

“来找你做爱，卡卡西。”

他的视线太烫了，像是黑夜中雪山顶上一簇熊熊燃烧的篝火，跳跃着生的鲜活。即使眼前从光亮堕入黑暗，卡卡西仍能凭借宇智波带土周身总是爆发的轻狂气息感知到他的动作。在卡卡西意欲阻挡的同一秒，宇智波带土已近身拽住了他横放在身前的小臂，一手探向后颈，二人一起转过半圈，直到卡卡西的后背猛然撞到了门上。

吻意教卡卡西将吃痛的闷哼全然憋下，剩喉口发出表达抗议的呜声。这没能满足男人任何，于是宇智波带土吻得更为热烈了，不仅扯咬着卡卡西的嘴唇，还要将舌头深入到牙尖足以碰撞在一起的程度。 

“…你清醒一点。”在好不容易缝隙时，卡卡西来不及抿去嘴角边牵连的水渍，干瞪着宇智波带土，“演唱会迟到了要做道歉声明，还会有一堆人围着你做文章。”

全盘接下这些后果，男人装模作样地陷入思虑。与此同时，在腰后作祟的手指转了弯，绕到耻骨附近一路上摸至胸前小巧的肉粒，双指轻轻一揪，成功地让卡卡西向前挺了挺腰。

“值得。”

这个家伙……

旗木卡卡西着实感到好气又好笑。自家恋人总是把众人所唾弃的及时行乐主义进行到极致，即使大多数时间都任性得不分时间人物与地点。卡卡西不禁想起前不久的一件荒唐事，有个被在投票中被七队力压一头的别队队长公然发帖，嘲讽卡卡西靠队里三个小年轻吃饭，吉他技术差唱歌又难听。

“有胆就与我单人Battle！”那名队长在帖子最后叫嚣着。

万幸的是，旗木卡卡西是七队里第一个得知消息的人，令他得以在漩涡鸣人气得找到人家工作室里直接动手前把这冲动小鬼拦下，苦口婆心地告知一番“云淡风轻更能让人气急败坏”的简单道理。  
然而没想到解决了内忧，忘记了外患。几天后的地下乐团集体演唱会现场上，这位不知名队长正领着自己的过气队伍表演到一半，后台突然传来一阵足以盖过现场的爆炸乐响，曲调明显是下一场要上台的「SEVEN!!」小队主打曲。不仅如此，轮到原曲中卡卡西的演唱部分，更是有醉人的低音飘向全场。  
在众人以为是后台设备临时故障而不知所措地停下时，舞台大荧幕上的画面突然变了——宇智波带土正领着晓队全体摆着演出阵型，酣畅淋漓地将七队主打曲演奏得分毫不差。

观众的注意力集体转移，那名队长逐渐咬牙切齿地仰头，却发现屏幕上的宇智波带土也正盯着他。  
漆黑的眼瞳像是暗藏子弹的枪口，他一瞬感到后颈发麻，接着便听到晓队队长的声音跟着响起来。

“我替他来了。”

当时正在休息室里看现场直播的旗木卡卡西震惊得差点从长椅上掉下去。这种行为完全影响了舞台秩序，晓队整体都得为此买单。然而事后宇智波带土大手一挥，一张支票直接砸到主办方头上，连带着金融巨头宇智波财阀的一封书信，一切皆被息事宁人。  
至此卡卡西只觉得那位队长也没有说得非常错，自己没靠三名小朋友吃饭，但的确傍上了一位多金男友。

紧身衣边缘已被上掀到锁骨处，一切春色暴露无遗。宇智波带土的吻下落得毫不含糊，蹭过耳垂抿过颈侧，把燎原情色印上卡卡西的白嫩皮肤，掀起一路动情的微红。  
身前抗拒的力道渐轻，带土轻放开圈住男人腕骨的手掌，并煽情地与之十指相扣。他注意到卡卡西收紧的指尖着实用力地扣住了自己的手背，大约是想借着这股力抵御在公共之地行苟且之事的不安，于是宇智波带土一抬眼，用舌尖将那已经微微凸起的肉粒卷进了唇间。

“唔……！”受到如此刺激的男人再一次向前挺去细腰，他与宇智波带土之间的距离便完全归零。从肋骨开始，到紧实的腹肌，线条精致的耻骨，最后到略略硬起的私处，全都隔着几层布料紧密地相贴着。  
宇智波带土的每个举动都能引起一阵轻细的摩擦，让旗木卡卡西倍感羞赦。偏偏男人毫无自觉，唇齿的动作变得不仅限于舔，而是更具侵略性地啃咬起来。

“卡卡西，我们还有四十分钟……不，现在也许又少了五分钟。”宇智波带土甚至没有把脸抬离他的胸口。

“嘘，小点声。”

可他明显是一副被呻吟取悦了的表情，巴不得旗木卡卡西叫得再大声点儿。受限于姿势，卡卡西无法送给男人泄愤的一口，有口舌在胸口拉扯咂弄，硬挺的乳粒在如此折磨下很快红肿发痛，这让他产生了似乎正在为婴儿哺乳的错觉，每每只能借助那只被按在门上感受温凉的手背强迫自我清醒。

“有点痛……”嗫嚅着的柔软嗓音像是一卷刚刚出炉的棉花糖，旗木卡卡西知道宇智波带土是典型的吃软不吃硬，只要操着这幅腔调，男人就会暂时束手无策。

“…往下……”

那些感触轻浅却又当真存在的吻如他所愿地一步步向下挪去，略过肋骨与腹肌线，到达耻骨一侧的凹陷处。卡卡西将肩膀倚在门上作为支撑，自宇智波带土一把扯下他的裤子，却又只将嘴唇的落点徘徊在重点部位附近的皮肤处时，他的心跳便像是滂沱的雨幕中滴滴密集的雨水。  
尚未收到任何暗示，卡卡西已率先把自己扔进了追求快感和理智的艰难选择中——他既不想宇智波带土在演唱会前做任何影响嗓子的事，却又被这快感胁迫着，将完全勃起、正吐着前液的私处一下下侧过宇智波带土的脸颊。

天啊，难道是和这个男人在一起久了，下限也在不知不觉中变低了吗。阵阵热流涌上脸颊，旗木卡卡西有意识地止住了腰部前顶的行为，深感这幅身体已熟谙了宇智波带土的各种床上调教。  
他为如此接近兽类的体验感到无地自容，可就在这时，宇智波带土却用颇显凉薄的嘴唇包裹住了他。

“唔…嗯……！”

这种时候，再喊着“不要舔”未免太过矫情。双眸里有薄雾过境洇起的一片水色，旗木卡卡西猛然踮起足尖，手指埋入男人的黑发间小心又克制地收紧。顶端被轻嘬后，舌尖搔弄着小孔直到完全张开，卡卡西又为此止不住地挺腰颤抖。  
灵活的舌面旋即贴上柱身，宇智波带土感到面前的人正因无法逃离的快乐而不停把自己的东西往口腔送来，于是他毫无顾忌地为男人进行着数次的深喉。  


不讲道理的舒爽感让卡卡西即刻忘了所有，直到他反应到自己如今的行为有多下流不堪时已全然来不及了。来自下方的吮吸力道变得极轻，宇智波带土仍在用舌尖爱抚着他，但却不再前后晃动脑袋。

是卡卡西自己在动腰。

就像曾经多次在床上的情况一样，宇智波带土总会在卡卡西停止用后穴吞食他的肉棒时狠拍过臀肉。那时候的男人毫无怜惜之意，下手的力道又重又狠，白花花的臀部很快泛起片片娇红。被操得太狠，旗木卡卡西精神模糊，只知道如果后穴如果不够努力便会屁股遭殃，于是便努力地摆起腰来，起伏的弧线像是暴风雨掀起的水波。

“这样…好羞……”眉心紧皱，卡卡西的耻度已冲破了极限。他想停下腰部在交媾时的举动，却又因为宇智波带土每次施加在后腰的捏揉而无法停止下意识的挺腰。

“唔……让我…让我停下…啊……”

那双眸子里皆是戏谑，宇智波带土用手轻弹了下被唾液打湿一点的囊袋，嘴唇再从根部摩擦到顶端，离开时发出一声轻轻漾起的爆破音响。

“这本是由你自己决定的，你可以停下，卡卡西。”

这幅卡卡西自认的丑陋又低劣的姿态，在宇智波带土眼中却如圣光般美好。很多时候他压根辨别不清自己这么多年的专一究竟是想从卡卡西的身上获得什么。他们分离过，争吵过，再次遇见过，复合过，卡卡西听话又不听话的样子他都记得并为之疯狂。在床上乖顺的样子令他欢喜，而隐忍倔强并存的模样又总是撩拨过心弦。  
宇智波带土突然觉得卡卡西说得对，他本人在对于有关卡卡西的所有事上，就是个不管不顾的疯癫之徒没有错。

该死的是他心甘情愿，他甘之如饴。

“要、要射了……要射……！”

卡卡西带着高潮前一刻的高昂与激动轻喘出声，控制不住地抓紧了手心里那几簇短翘的黑发。情动至极的叫喊最为摄人心魂，宇智波带土的呼吸也随之变得粗重。他猛地站起身，用单手手肘挽住男人左腿的膝窝举到一半，将硬到不行的阴茎嵌入了那早已操得烂熟的湿穴里。

“啊……”

为这一下突破顶点的快感，旗木卡卡西昂着下颚，将爆发的白灼全部喷洒在二人的前胸与小腹间，几乎叫不出声。由于宇智波带土的突然接近，卡卡西的全身都被压在男人与门之间，后背冰凉而前胸温热，再加上身体中突然强行进入的滚烫，着实令他体会了一次冰火两重天。

“呜…你进来了…好大的肉棒进来了………”  
私穴无法控制地吮着阴茎，那原来含含糊糊的鼻音转为浓重的哭腔，宇智波带土爱惨了旗木卡卡西沉迷性爱时的万般模样，却仍然最心动于这一种——在遭遇暂时无法消化的快感时，旗木卡卡西总会变得煽情又诚实，直白地吐露着自己的感受，殊不知这成了鼓动男人施虐欲的最佳催化剂。  
宇智波带土刚被这高潮痉挛的私穴狠狠吸过，又开始动腰狠狠地顶，似是想让那些还在卡卡西的身体里藏着的淫荡姿态尽数浮出水面。

在疯狂的攻势下，卡卡西当真无法自处，他想用手去捂住自己的嘴，却在行动后一秒被宇智波带土扣押在原地。缺失了外力的帮助，卡卡西被顶得来回耸动，臀肉也次次撞上门板，发出轻微的肉体与木质物体相碰的闷响。

“好深…里面快被你干穿了……”

被快意逼迫至走投无路，那些淫语就成了最好的宣泄出口。浑身泛起一层薄汗，卡卡西感受着身体的硬物一尺一寸地满足过内壁上各处的敏感凸起，本已发泄过得前端现在又变硬了，并随着宇智波带土的动作，使那处得以在二人的结实腹肌间摩擦。  
不可否认，卡卡西是真的被宇智波带土完美无瑕的性爱技巧所俘虏，这已不是他第一次被操硬，也不会是最后一次。认识到这一点的卡卡西啜泣不止，淫语一句接一句地来。

“呜…我吸住你了…你慢一点…”

“啊、啊…碰到那里了，好舒服……！”

“你别摸我……我受不了了…”

挣扎全是徒劳，卡卡西语无伦次着，只觉这具和宇智波带土紧贴着的身体处处都布满了敏感神经。他紧搂着对方肩头，棒挠着带土后背的力道好似猫爪正拨弄着逗猫棒。  
时间是凝滞了吗……？离晓的演出还有多久？从不知何时开始，卡卡西对原本应该在意的事完全没了概念。他化成了一朵云，化为了一滩溪水，被宇智波带土一手掬起，再慢慢地饮入腹中。

“——卡卡西老师，卡卡西老师，你在吗！”

这声音……是鸣人吗。突然而至的高声呼喊与门后轻敲的力道唤醒了银发脑男人沉沦已久的意识。肯定是那三个小鬼回来了，卡卡西想。垂在带土颈侧的脑袋当即动了动，他为这场仍然未完的性事而窘迫不安，攀着男人后背的手指立刻用了力。

“带、带土…嗯…我的队员回来了……”卡卡西用尽全力才将闷哼放轻，凑到男人耳边用气音提醒着。“…停一停……”

可宇智波带土像是没听到，不仅一如既往地动，甚至还将卡卡西压得更紧。带着湿润水汽的热度攀爬上耳后，宇智波带土略一偏头，转过脸时笑得猖狂又恶劣。他吐出舌尖，沿着卡卡西脸颊一侧残存的汗迹，一路舔到了下巴尖，男人被迫仰头，露出脖颈正中绕着喉结的一处鲜红咬印。

“我知道有人来了。”卡卡西的两条腿都被带土托抱了起来并环在腰上，他越发用力地一顶，肉刃撞入的深度更甚。恋人绷紧的尾骨被迫轻撞上了门，不至于发出碰撞的响声，但足以惹起卡卡西像是崩溃的颤抖。

“我就是在等他们回来。”

“…嗯……唔！…呼……”

暴露的本意无比恶劣，换做平常，卡卡西就算再累也要给宇智波带土的肋骨来一脚。但现在的情况却令他无比窒息——因为没有得到任何回应，门外的三人有些躁动不安起来，敲门的频率变得更为热烈。

“卡卡西老师？卡卡西老师？？漩涡鸣人总有种不死心的架势，“我说，卡卡西老师，你在吗！”

“别喊了，白痴。休息室里的灯都已经关上了。”

“好奇怪……难道是卡卡西老师先走了吗？”

显然是三人都被困在了休息室外不得进入，宇智波佐助与春野樱的声音也一前一后的响起来。旗木卡卡西原本瘫软的脊背愈发挺直，他咬着下唇，企图拉远自己与门之间的距离，好让被操干时的动静不会惊扰到门外的三人。然而宇智波带土铁了心要他难堪，用自己的腰部力量把卡卡西贴上来的腰胯又压回了门板上。

“骗人的吧！”鸣人明显不相信一向不会早退的旗木卡卡西会做出这种事，即使所谓的事实已经摆在他面前。

“我给卡卡西老师打个电话！”

带土……！闻言，卡卡西诧异地睁大了眼，他想将口袋中的手机拿出来以防暴露，手腕却被宇智波带土死按着而动弹不得。动作迟缓时电话已打了进来，万幸的是他在上台前已把手机切换成震动模式，而顽劣的黑发恋人也在挑眉后，赏脸把手探进口袋，替他将手机关了机。

“……被挂断了。”

“会不会是有事？卡卡西老师肯定不会一声不吭地走啊……”

“……门也锁上了。”佐助上前转动了下门把，无果，反倒是锁芯发出的响声让旗木卡卡西因紧张而立刻收缩的后穴。被潮湿温热的穴肉无限吞吐着，宇智波带土进入的动作越发畅通无阻，忍不住喘出一口热气。

“怎么会！可是我还有东西在里面啊！”

“说的也是……那我们去找一下工作人员开下锁吧？”

“唔……唔唔…！”

余光里是从门缝中偷偷溜进的光线，交谈声此起彼伏地响，而小樱最后的提议着实惊到了卡卡西。眼角泛起诸多羞耻的红，他晃荡着双腿想要宇智波带土就此收手，却只招来更加快速的敏感点顶弄。

“他们好像要进来。”宇智波带土咬着他的耳骨，毫不在意地重复提醒着现在卡卡西最害怕的情况。感受着恋人完全抑制不下的战栗，宇智波带土还要趁机提出极尽顽劣的提议。

“就让他们进来怎么样，嗯？你说，他们看着心爱的队长在男人身下挨操的样子，到底会怎么想啊？以后开演唱会的时候，站在你身后的队员会不会一直盯着你的屁股，想到今天旗木卡卡西不停流水的模样？”

别进来，别进来……别看我啊……。就像宇智波带土所说已成了现实，卡卡西每听过一句，挣扎的力道便越软下三分。急促鼻息里的哭腔浓重，男人嗫嚅着摇头，投降一般主动地扭动起腰。他被一番话招惹得欲生欲死，想说的话又被堆积在嘴角的口水堵在喉咙口，最后只是低头，一口咬在了宇智波带土的肩头。

强行挤入快感中的痛无法引起宇智波带土的任何关注。那双埋在颈侧的眼在卡卡西看不到的地方向门口睨去，里头暗藏着冬三月刺骨的寒风。床笫调情是一回事，但他并不真舍得让除自己以外的任何人看上卡卡西的肉体哪怕一眼。  
搂在恋人腰后的力道越发重了，宇智波带土已随时准备好在门被打开的那刻狠踹回去。

宇智波佐助仍然站在门口。他一手拉扯着贝斯包的背带，正看着这扇紧闭的门，有些分辨不清刚才从门内传来的隐约震动是不是错觉。须臾后，佐助伸出手，将两指按在门缝处，只一会儿便转身跟上了已打算去寻工作人员的两人。

“直接走吧，经纪人在等。”

“啊？？可我的东西……”

“像旗木卡卡西那样的人，肯定是把我们的东西一起带走之后才让工作人员锁的门。”宇智波佐助打断了鸣人，又不屑地回眸睨了一眼身后的休息室。

“走吧，明天再让那家伙把私人物品带到训练室来。”

“好吧……”

脚步声渐行渐远，卡卡西感到一种劫后余生的无力感。原本不剩多少力气的四肢在极度的紧张感逝去后越发疲软，这让他整个人都赖在了宇智波带土的身上，慢慢松开了咬合的牙齿，并在伤口处来回舔弄着。  
知觉终于恢复，卡卡西勉强动了动双腿，感到股间柔腻一片。宇智波带土每次进出都能引出一大摊带着白沫的淫液，有一些正与卡卡西的大腿内侧难舍难分。

“你太过分了…我刚才快叫出来了……”

不出意外，放松后的恋人总要挖苦责怪几句，即使他刚才爽疯了。宇智波带土见怪不怪地听着，用力托了托卡卡西的身体，摆正了这个极度需要手部力量的姿势。刚才的突发情况也让他有些头脑发热，撞击着的力道一直不减，性事的快感便成倍增长。酸胀的热意从腹部穿梭到硬挺处，宇智波带土遵循着蓄势待发的兽性，开始了最后的冲刺。

“要到了…我要被你操射了…”情欲肆虐了太久，卡卡西神智模糊，多么羞耻的话全都信手拈来。他用双手死死搂住带土的脖颈，勉强靠在门上的肩胛骨颤抖得像是一双即将振翅的蝴蝶羽翼。

“我允许了。”  
宇智波带土埋首在卡卡西的颈侧，用舌头舔着那一处浅淡的皮肤纹路，吸咬着，像是进食后遮蔽獠牙的吸血鬼。他说出这句应允的口气是帝王的首肯，也是天神的垂怜与施舍，让身处巅峰成为信徒的卡卡西恍惚不知所措，将灼热的液体释放飞溅在二者前痕未褪的腰腹上。

他在窒息痉挛的边缘停留了许久。

回过神，宇智波带土施加在后腰的力道几乎能在软肉上留下多个零零散散的通红指印。体内被对方的精液充盈得很满，卡卡西控制不住大腿一阵细微地抽搐，迟迟内扣着收拢，却被宇智波带土一手制住，直到粘稠的白灼一点一点顺着腿根流下去。

“……别看了，夹不住的。”卡卡西伸手戳了戳带土的脑门，尽管力量甚为不足，连带着说话也懒懒散散的。

“你也没有哪次夹住过，总是把我的东西吐出来。”

“胡说。”疲倦让卡卡西彻底靠上了房门，他指着吐出的一截红舌，完全不顾现在的样子显得有多情色。

“我吃过不少了。”

宇智波带土呼吸一滞，一股酸热感又涌上小腹。恋人眼中狡黠的光却明确地告示着他，距离晓队上台的剩余时间寥寥无几，自己已不可能再对他作出任何过分举动。  
很好，他也还是那个倔强至极、不愿服软的旗木卡卡西。

“回家给我等着。”

宇智波带土眯着眼睛，像一只用利齿缴断了缰绳的黑豹，他抓紧了离开前的最后一秒，在卡卡西的喉结周围的皮肤上，留下了他到来过的佐证。

……

“你什么时候有了踩点的毛病。”

宇智波带土的姗姗来迟着实令长门捏了一把汗。在意识到自家队长的迟到之前，迪达拉那边又发来求救信号——架子鼓的连接零件出了些问题。忙完时长门着实焦头烂额，迟迟想起仍然不见踪影的宇智波带土而心中一凛，好在一抬头，黑发男人已只身进到了幕后。

“最近吧。”

回应更像是轻松的玩笑，没了平日不讲道理的玩味猖狂，足以证明宇智波带土心情不错。一向对个人私事不感兴趣的长门自动略过了这点，他现在更为担心哪个不省心的家伙再出什么乱子。  
当下工作人员适时催促了最后一遍，要求晓队做好一分钟后的上场准备，掀开的布帘外隐隐有人群的声声喧嚣。长门环顾四周作最后的检查确认，视线却在落到宇智波带土身上时转移又挪回。

“老大，你的衣服上沾到东西了。”  
由于位置一开始便与带土离得很近，长门只迈出三两步便能看清自家队长身上原本模糊的细节。  
“手上也有……肩膀上还出血了，怎么回事……去洗洗吧？”

“是吗。”

无视了肩头持续的隐隐作痛，宇智波带土垂下视线，果真看到一道浊白又清浅的痕迹越过虎口直到食指指骨。衣角附近也零星布着几点相同的颜色，被工字背心的全黑底色衬托得格外明显。手指搓磨过去，白痕非但没有被蹭掉，反而有些许黏上了指尖。  
明显是刚才走得太急，忘记销毁证据。那股融着喘息的热气好像还漾在耳边没有消散，宇智波带土想起卡卡西氤氲着水光与雾气的眼睛，像是只身闯入林深处偶然撞见的鹿。

啧，不过这只鹿咬起人来是真不客气啊。

唇角勾起的弧度太过猖狂，惹来长门诧异又迷惑的一睨。他不明就里地看着一向会在拿起吉他前认真清理双手的宇智波带土将手心翻转，再虚握着凑近唇边，只单单用舌尖将那些痕迹舔去了。

“不用。”  
不再去看掌侧一小片濡湿的皮肤，宇智波带土随手拎起吉他，带头走了出去。

“上台。”

————————————————————  
宇智波带土：吉他脏了可以再买，就算这是世上独一把，也可以花钱再造，但老婆的东西一定要吃掉，不能便宜了水池。  
啧啧啧，这个男的。

接着仍然是无中生有的彩蛋。

————————————————————

凌晨一点，在论坛某个帖子被置顶半小时后，一热度爆棚的话题tag横空出世。

“#宇智波带土的肩头有牙印#”

刚刚洗漱结束爬上床的漩涡鸣人一直没有睡着，他点开话题相关的讨论贴，一眼便看到主楼里今日晓队演出中宇智波带土的单人repo。短视频中穿着黑色工字背心的男人正侧身弹着吉他，眉眼一挑一落皆是不羁的狂妄。那只正对镜头下的手臂肌肉匀称而线条流畅，也因为如此，更显得肩头那一片红肿的咬痕清晰至极。

漩涡鸣人手指再一滑，将帖子中形形色色的讨论尽收眼底。其中，有晓粉对主队队长的声援例如“啊！！！！宇智波带土我要给你生猴子！！！！”；也有别队的Ky精粉丝不怕死的发言例如“他有什么好看的，脸上疤痕吓死人了”——当然，此人的下场是被喷了个狗血淋头；更多的则是认真讨论着这个咬痕究竟来自于谁。

正满心不屑地看着，楼中楼里突然有一大片分析文字跳到漩涡鸣人的眼前。金发少年略微怔怔，手指一按，阻止了向下滑动的屏幕画面，停在了那里。  
他看见楼里的那人写道：

“让我们来做一个简单的排除法。首先，这个牙印不可能是宇智波带土自己咬的，虽然的确有吃饱了撑的进行自我尝试的可能，但那除非是当初他救下卡卡西时被灯球砸到的不是背而是脑子。  
其次，这也不可能是晓里任何一个人咬的。有些事在晓粉中也众所周知——晓队每个成员在人际关系方面都是言语的矮人行动的婊子，哦，除了宇智波鼬（尽管我不知道为什么他唯独可以做到让自己的亲弟弟这么不待见他甚至还去了敌对乐团）。我经常怀疑他们在除去开演唱会以及日常练习的时间外，都在开会讨论‘如何才能做到让别人气到率先动手殴打自己’，我建议他们必须为生在这样一个法治社会而献唱一首感恩的心。综上所述，要说他们相互之间会做出如此暧昧的举动，甚至是对领队的头头，我也觉得并不可能。  
所以，罪魁祸首已近在眼前了。结合几年前晓队队长与七队队长传得满城风雨的风流往事，到故意让粉丝拍到的接吻官宣照，再到前不久公然替七队队长怼人出气，如此一来，答案呼之欲出。  
这个牙印，只可能来自这次领先晓队几票而重登榜首的「SEVEN!!」队长，旗木卡卡西。”

妈的！漩涡鸣人暗骂一声，退出论坛界面后点开了七队内部的聊天群。  
「SEVEN!!」队内的聊天群原本只有一个，但在宇智波带土与旗木卡卡西的恋情变相实锤之后，漩涡鸣人便新建了一个卡卡西老师不在的聊天群，目的是方便在他认为宇智波带土单方面欺负卡卡西老师后，可以集结七队全体的力量为卡卡西老师出气。

「好饿好想吃拉面」：论坛的帖子你们看了吗！！！宇智波带泥巴又欺负卡卡西老师了！！！！  
「吃老子一拳」：我虽然看了，但是好像没有看到带土先生欺负卡卡西老师的证据……反倒也许是老师对带土先生做出过什么人身伤害的举动。  
「我买番茄必降价」：没兴趣。  
「好饿好想吃拉面」：佐助你好冷漠的说（｀Δ´）ゞ卡卡西老师知道了肯定会很伤心……不是啦！小樱酱为什么会这么说嘛T T，肯定是带泥巴欺负卡卡西老师，卡卡西老师奋起反抗才咬了他肩膀！怎么想都是这个剧本没错！  
「吃老子一拳」：……哎呀，哎呀，果然我们的鸣人君本质上还是一个小可爱啊……  
「好饿好想吃拉面」：……诶？被樱酱夸了好害羞呀٩(⁎ ́ი ̀⁎)۶:.✧可是怎么突然这么说！  
「我买番茄必降价」：白痴。  
「吃老子一拳」：看来佐助君也懒得解释……那只好由我来啦。鸣人，我问你，今天的演出结束之后，原本在休息室里的卡卡西老师是不是突然不见啦？  
「好饿好想吃拉面」：是、是啊……(ﾟ ´Д｀ﾟ)っﾟ  
「吃老子一拳」：我们是不是还给卡卡西老师打电话来着？  
「好饿好想吃拉面」：是……是吧！  
「吃老子一拳」：当时我们听到休息室里有一瞬的手机震动声，但很快消失了。我们都以为是错觉所以就此离开了。那之后又隔了一会儿，卡卡西老师才联系我们说有急事自己先回家了。但后来我注意到，他在群里发消息的时间点刚好是晓队上台演出的前后哦。  
「好饿好想吃拉面」：……所、所以…可是这也不可能证明……  
「吃老子一拳」：嘛，是没错啦，这也不能证明卡卡西老师和带土先生当时——  
「我买番茄必降价」：休息室是从里面锁上的，房间的门在颤。  
「好饿好想吃拉面」：……  
「吃老子一拳」：……说得太直白了啦，佐助君！

仿佛响应了宇智波佐助这句话的号召，漩涡鸣人的手机震动了两下，一条最新的论坛热点tag提示跳了出来。漩涡鸣人以为是事态有了最新发展，手指颤颤巍巍地点了进去。

他看到的是今晚第二个热度节节攀升的话题——

“#旗木卡卡西牙口真好#”

漩涡鸣人无比愤怒地关了机！

-Fin.


End file.
